


洞房花烛

by sky721953198



Category: xby
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky721953198/pseuds/sky721953198





	洞房花烛

“许昕哥哥你快点儿晚了回去又要被爹爹们罚跪了。”  
“小雨你慢点别跑，当心像你博儿哥一样崴了脚！”  
说着话人都已经跑的不见了影，趴在自己背上的小人还一抽一抽的。  
“对。。。对不起许昕。。。许昕哥哥。”  
“大宝儿哭什么呢。”  
“我怕。”一双小手紧紧圈着许昕的脖子。  
“不怕，回去了哥哥去肖老爹那领罚，罚不到大宝儿。”  
“哼哼！许昕哥哥要大宝儿不要小雨了么？”不知道什么时候又跑回来的小雨双手叉腰睁着一双大眼睛看着两人。  
方博害羞的埋在许昕身后，许昕掂了掂方博往上背了背。  
“大宝儿小宝儿许昕哥哥都要！”

“这好大的场子谁家办喜事啊？”  
“外头来的吧，这是秦门二公子娶亲呢。”  
“哟~那这姑娘好福气，看这排场定是心尖儿上的人吧。”  
“错了错了，娶得是个男人。”

“少爷轿子快到了。”  
“知道了下去吧。”  
许昕停下在方博身上的动作，看着身下人身上的红印埋在体内的东西又有点抬头的意思。  
“别别做了，小雨要进门了。”方博红着脸看着身上喜服大敞的人。  
许昕亲了亲方博泛着红潮的脸蛋“你们两个总算都进了我的门。”  
方博握拳捶了下许昕的胸膛，小时候和周雨一起说着要嫁给许昕哥哥的玩笑话被当了真，刚到成年就被收进了秦府，周雨比他小半便晚了半年进府。  
秦门是做军火生意的，黑白两道都占，许昕处事圆滑在这一行很吃得开，渐渐的生意越做越大。  
方博和周雨分别都是肖将军和马司令手下最宝贝的弟子，两人又是同年生的要好的很，就跟双胞胎一样形影不离。

“一拜天！”  
许昕牵着周雨从喜服里露出的手。  
他的周雨和方博一样，在成亲的时候都换上了女子的装束凤冠霞帔，他知道他们这样都是为了自己。可是这两个小傻瓜究竟知不知道他许昕不愿意这么委屈他们，男子身份又如何，他爱的终究是他们。  
“二拜高堂！”  
上位坐着自己的师傅和马司令，他许昕先跪了下去然后搀扶着周雨的手慢慢跪到蒲团上恭恭敬敬的磕了头。  
“对拜！”  
许昕搀起周雨由喜婆扶着转向自己，他的小雨终于也长大了。  
“礼成！”  
周雨由喜婆搀着送到了婚房里而许昕则在外堂陪着那些道喜的人吃酒。

酒过三巡之后许昕晃着身子从前厅走到后院，今晚的酒有点多了，但自己神智还是清醒的。  
推开房门，许昕靠着门框抱着手臂看着屋里的人。  
周雨遣开下人后取下头上的凤冠大咧咧的坐在桌子前剥着桌子上的喜果吃，没几两肉的脸被食物塞得鼓鼓当当的。  
看到许昕来了也没收敛，拿了只橘子剥了皮朝门口扔了过来。  
许昕伸手接住掰了一囊放嘴里。  
“甜。”  
“给你醒醒酒，一股子酒味冲的头疼。”  
许昕张开手左右闻闻还真是一大股酒味，小雨打小就不喜欢酒的味道许昕便伸手将喜服脱了扔在门外穿着里衣走了进去。  
“你什么毛病把衣服扔外头。”周雨赶紧站起来去拾地上的衣服。  
人还没出门就被许昕抱在了怀里。  
“随他去，下人会来收拾的。”  
周雨拗开许昕还是将衣服抖了抖拿进了屋子挂在衣架上。  
许昕把门关上又过去搂着周雨的腰，头埋在周雨的脖子里亲着。  
“你急什么呀，这一晚上有的是时候。”周雨向来直话直说，但今日这话说的自己都有些羞涩。  
“好不容易等到你成年许昕哥哥能不急么？”说着许昕伸手就去解周雨衣服上的扣子。  
“喜婆说什么都能省就交杯酒不能省，你先放开我我去拿酒。”  
许昕没有放开周雨反到把人压在了床上直接吻了上去，周雨拍着许昕的背，许昕抓住他两只手压在了头顶。  
“嗯哼。。。。”未经历过人事的周雨哪里受得住许昕这般，没多久就被许昕吻的软了身子。  
许昕撑起身子看着被亲的发软的周雨躺在床中间伸手摸了把小脸，随即下了床拿起桌子上满酒的酒杯头一仰全数灌进自己嘴里又回到床上，抬起周雨的下巴将酒渡了一半过去。  
“行过礼又喝了酒，接下来。。。。。。就辛苦小宝儿了。”  
“你。。。。”话还没说完许昕便扯着周雨的衣服吻了起来，很快周雨就被许昕拔个精光翻过身趴在床上，肉穴全都暴露在许昕面前。  
“你。。。你做什么？”第一次在自己爱人面前摆出这么淫荡放浪的姿势周雨羞红了脸，双手拽紧身下的被褥。  
回头正看见许昕从床边的暗格里拿出一个琉璃小瓶倒了些东西在手上，双手搓了搓后就将手指探入到自己的股缝间去。  
“嗯。。。。哼嗯。。。。”羞耻的声音从周雨的嘴里流出，周雨赶紧捂住自己的嘴。  
“小宝儿别捂着，许昕哥哥喜欢听。”  
“你别。。。。嗯。。。。。”感受到男人手指的入侵让周雨哼了一声，紧张着不由自主的绷紧了身体。  
许昕的手指很长每次在周雨的洞里都能摸到很深的地方。  
“许昕。。。。许昕哥哥，别弄了，小雨痒。。。。。好痒。。。。嗯。。。。。”  
手指从最初的一根增加到现在的三根，许昕耐心的给初次破处的周雨做着前戏润滑，直到从洞里抽出的手指上全部沾染了湿滑的粘液。  
“许昕哥哥，小雨好难受。。。。。要。。。要。。。。。”  
“小宝儿想要什么自己知道吗？”许昕亲着周雨的身体尽量使他放松。  
“知道。。。小宝儿知道。。。。要许昕哥哥腿间的东西。”  
许昕将周雨翻过来躺在床上，吻了下周雨的小腿将它朝自己打开夹在自己腰间，适当的调整了下两人的位置。  
“那小宝儿忍着点，许昕哥哥要进来了。”  
“什。。。。什么？啊。。。。。”  
许昕握住周雨的腰将对准肉穴的阴茎送了进去，粗大的阴茎第一次进入窄小的肉穴并将其慢慢撑开，处子的紧致紧紧吸附着许昕的粗壮。  
“好。。。好大。。。。慢点疼。。。。。”  
周雨疼的皱眉，手搭在许昕肩上还微微颤抖着，看着周雨的神色许昕突然觉得很开心甚至有些兴奋。刚刚成熟的果实从未经过他人之手就被他采摘，只想好好的护在自己怀里爱他疼他。  
许昕控制不住与周雨亲吻以此来减缓他身上的疼痛感直到吻得身下人喘不过气来为止。  
“可以了，你动吧。”  
许昕亲了亲周雨的脸颊手肘撑着床开始在周雨体内抽动起来。  
“啊。。。。哈嗯。。。。。许昕哥哥。。。慢点。。。。嗯啊。。。。。。”许昕抱着周雨的身子在他身上亲着留下一个个艳红色的痕迹，阴茎埋在体内有规律的抽动着，周雨能做的只有双腿紧紧夹着许昕的腰，承受着他的许昕哥哥带给他的爱意，娇嫩的花心承受着一波波猛烈的撞击。  
“好痛。。。。。啊哈。。。。哥哥嗯轻。。。。啊轻点。。。嗯。。。。。太快。。。嗯哼。。。。”感受到许昕粗壮的阴茎在自己身体里蛮横的碰撞着，那种近乎撕裂的痛，却也不是单纯的痛，磨得周雨紧紧夹着许昕的腰。  
许昕抬起周雨的一条腿扛在肩上顺着大腿内侧一直摸到了周雨发硬的性器上。  
“不要碰。。。。不要哥哥。。。。”被许昕的手包裹住的感觉非常舒服，但是那个羞耻的部位周雨不想。  
许昕的拇指扫刮着周雨性器的顶端，周雨想起身拉开，却被许昕一个挺腰给顶了回去。  
“哥哥。。。啊啊。。。讨厌。。。。。”  
破处疼痛的神色让周雨看起来格外好看再加上刚刚话语间娇媚的口气让许昕更加振奋。  
许昕假装不满的掐了一下周雨的龟头，周雨疼的全数射了出来，射在了许昕的手里。  
“小宝不能讨厌哥哥，不然哥哥会生气的。”  
看着周雨委屈的样子许昕的阴茎又大了一圈，脑子里只剩下蹂躏他欺负他的想法，把精液全数抹在了周雨刚射完半软的性器上。  
许昕把挂在肩上的腿拿下，按着周雨的膝盖将双腿蜷缩起压在周雨的胸前，“小宝乖，自己抱着。”  
周雨听话的抱着腿，许昕托起周雨的腰将自己的阴茎再一次送进了深处。  
“好深啊哥哥。。。。嗯啊。。。。不要。。。。小雨不要了。。。。。”周雨被许昕顶的话都说不完整，许昕则托着肉臀埋头操干着。  
“哥哥。。。啊嗯。。。不要再往里面了。。。。不。。。不要啊。。。。好酸啊。。。。。”  
“唔哼。。。。不要了。。。。博儿哥。。。。哼嗯。。。。。”  
“叫你博儿哥做什么。”许昕听到方博的名字好笑的拍了拍周雨的屁股却并没有停止对周雨的操干。  
“博儿哥救。。。。救我。。。。”打小方博周雨就互相护着，许昕更是护着他两，谁都见不得谁受委屈谁喊疼的。  
许昕抱起周雨让他坐在自己身上，因为姿势的关系阴茎又往里深了一寸，周雨被许昕插得腿根都疼的抽搐起来，手挂在许昕的肩膀上，头仰着露出细长的脖颈，许昕看着咽了口口水咬了上去。  
体内粗壮的抽动速度越来越快，周雨被操弄的不知道是疼的还是舒服的，两种感觉交杂在一起，让他嘴里只能胡乱喊着他的许昕哥哥。  
“啊哈。。。。。。”  
“嗯。。。。。。。。”  
随着许昕的低吼，滚烫浓稠的爱液全部射到了周雨的体内，花心被精液浇灌惹得周雨的身体一阵阵的痉挛，初次的欢爱让周雨无力的趴在了许昕的肩上闭眼喘息。  
许昕给周雨顺着气轻轻抚着光滑的后背。  
“你好坏，都说不要了。”完全撒娇的语气。  
“哥哥给的小宝儿必须要。”  
“你当初是不是也这么欺负博儿哥的，我会生气的。”  
许昕笑着周雨的调皮霸道的转过小脑袋吻上了周雨的嘴。  
“嗯。。。。”  
突然周雨睁开眼拍了拍许昕的肩膀指了指门口。  
许昕了然的点点头，把周雨用被子盖住，自己披了件里衣朝门口走去。

方博在门口绞着手指，想敲门又觉着不合适，但是小雨刚才都喊救命了。  
正举着手犹豫要不要敲门的时候许昕从里面把门打开了，看着他的大宝儿还举在半空中的手。  
看到许昕来开门还敞着胸方博赶紧放下举在半空中的手低下头看脚尖。  
“你怎么来了？”许昕倚着门看着门口傻乎乎的人。  
“我。。。我听见小雨。。。小雨他。。。。。”  
“是博儿哥么？博儿哥救我！”周雨躺在床上被子遮盖在胸前。从身上的红印就能看出刚才有多激烈。  
方博刚抬脚想进去看到门口的许昕又把脚缩了回来。  
许昕有些憋笑，没等方博回过神来边吻边抱着人从外面进了屋子，脚反勾把门给踢上了。  
许昕把方博抱到桌子上，桌上的东西全部被扫到了地下。  
“刚小宝儿还在问我和宝儿你是怎么洞房的，咱们演示一遍？”  
许昕撕开方博单薄的里衣往下拉倒手肘处挂在那里。  
“别。。。。。不要。。。。今天是你们的洞房夜。”  
“博儿哥你帮帮小雨满足一下许昕哥哥好不好，小雨被许昕哥哥弄得好累。”  
方博转过头看小雨却被许昕掐住了下巴硬是转了回来承受着许昕的亲吻。  
“有大宝儿和小宝儿每一天都是洞房花烛夜。”  
许昕的吻又猛又急方博都快跟不上许昕的节奏，胸前的两粒乳头都被许昕细长的手指掐着玩弄。  
“嗯。。。。嗯。。。。。”方博推了推许昕，许昕松开了方博舔了舔方博被口水浸湿的丰厚嘴唇。  
许昕把方博放倒在桌子上脱了他的裤子，小巧的性器暴露在了外面，天还不是很热，方博冷的有些哆嗦。  
许昕低下身子咬住方博的一颗奶头手也覆上了方博的性器上下爱抚着撸动。  
方博打开的双腿情不自禁的缠上许昕的腰，身体已经被许昕调教的很敏感只要有他的触碰下面的肉穴就会慢慢变软流出淫水。  
许昕在方博的奶头上又舔又咬惹得方博意乱情迷，许昕非常熟悉方博的身体，每一个动情的地方他都能准确捕捉。  
方博抱着许昕在自己胸前作乱的脑袋挺起自己的胸让许昕吃的更多。  
“博儿哥昕哥哥弄得你很舒服吗？”  
方博迷迷糊糊睁开眼朝周雨的方向点点头。  
“很。。。。。啊。。。。。舒。。。舒服，一会。。。一会让哥哥也。。。嗯。。。也给你做。。。。”  
周雨看着许昕对方博的动作自己也伸手学着样子在自己的胸前揉，好像是很舒服的样子。  
许昕换了另外一边的奶头继续玩弄，手往下移来到早已湿透的肉穴口，按压着穴口褶皱，方博被刺激的又从肉穴里流出了些许淫液。  
方博抬起下身磨蹭着许昕的腰，“许昕哥哥。。。。。。”  
许昕张嘴就把方博的性器含在嘴里。  
“唔。。。。”被炙热的包裹住方博又软了一度“许昕哥哥。。。啊。。。。。”  
许昕的舌头灵活的蹭着龟头，细细的舔着柱身，连接的两个囊袋也受到了爱的亲吻，方博本就敏感再被许昕这么一伺候便射了出来，全数落在了许昕嘴里被尽数吞下。  
方博撑起身子拉着许昕的衣服凑近自己献上自己的唇，小舌在许昕嘴里游了一圈舔干净自己的东西。  
“插我。。。。我要哥哥。。。。”  
许昕和方博做的多了自然就少了那一份羞涩，方博拉着自己的脚裸朝着许昕打开身体，洞口的春色大大方方的露了出来，肉穴一抽一抽的吐着淫液。  
“哥哥。。。宝儿饿。。。。快点喂宝儿吃你的大肉棒。。。。”  
许昕本就在周雨那没得到满足现下听了方博的话阴茎就更硬了，眼一红提着自己肿胀的阴茎就往洞里插进去。  
“啊。。。。好大。。。。好烫啊。。。。。”  
“宝儿，好宝儿快帮哥哥消消火，小宝儿把哥哥点了又不帮哥哥灭。”  
方博搂着许昕的脖子“插我。。嗯。。。我给哥哥灭。。。。啊哈。。。。”  
看着身下衣衫凌乱身上还到处布满自己留下痕迹的可人儿主动说着要给自己泄浴火，那种被欲望支配想要蹂躏他的快感让许昕再也忍不住，按着方博的身子蛮力的操干了起来。  
“我。。。我哪有不给你，明明是你弄疼我了。”周雨噘着嘴。  
“那小宝儿先休息休息一会不疼了哥哥再来让你泄，今晚你们两一个都走不了。”  
许昕就着插入的姿势抱着方博去了床上，方博的靠近才让周雨看清他身上深浅不一的印记，他开始有些害怕他的许昕哥哥了。  
许昕把方博的手按在头顶两侧两人十指交错握着，方博的腿钩在许昕的腰上，许昕卖力的在方博体内抽动着，方博的身体被许昕顶的在床上前后摩擦着。  
“啊哈。。。。哥哥。。。。嗯。。。。好粗啊。。。。”  
“宝儿你下面的小嘴好会吸，哥哥好舒服。”  
周雨看着两人忽然觉着自己的屁股后面也有点痒。  
“哥哥再用力点啊。。。。。宝儿嗯。。。。宝儿受得住。。。。嗯啊。。。。。”  
许昕插着方博看到一旁的周雨坐在床上蹭着自己的屁股嘴角微微上扬，没等周雨反应过来拉过周雨。  
“乖，坐上去。”  
许昕指了指方博的性器。  
不容许周雨的反抗许昕抱着周雨的腰固定在了方博的性器上。  
“小宝儿先适应下大宝的尺寸这样一会哥哥进去就不疼了。”  
周雨点头，扶着方博的性器往自己的肉穴里塞。  
“啊。。。。。”方博虽不如许昕的粗壮倒也是让周雨小小皱了皱眉。  
等方博的性器被周雨适应后许昕笑了一下，用力一顶阴茎狠狠的操进方博肉穴的同时方博的性器也猛地插入了周雨肉穴里，周雨和方博两人都舒服的叫了出来。最舒服的还是方博，后面被许昕插着，前面又埋在周雨的身体里，双重的快感使得他只能扭动着身子放浪叫着。  
许昕的阴茎插在方博身体里，一手绕到周雨胸前捏着周雨粉嫩的奶头，一手放在他和方博的结合处揉着穴口。  
周雨转过头来和许昕接吻，眼神迷离看着许昕的样子魅惑了不少。许昕的手轻巧的揉捏着，手指绕着乳晕打转，刚刚开发的身体很敏感不多久周雨的性器又抬了头。  
许昕把周雨压在了方博身上，周雨撑着身子方博一手托着他的屁股一手撸着周雨的性器做着舒缓嘴里还吸着被许昕玩到红肿的奶头。  
许昕把方博的腿向两边分开到最大，阴茎插着肉穴的画面一低头看的清清楚楚。许昕每一次都蛮力的插入再抽出，每一次的抽出都会从肉穴里带出一点媚肉，随后又被狠狠的挤了进去，水淋淋的小穴被抽插的发出噗嗤噗嗤的声响，听得许昕的阴茎又硬了些。  
“啊哈哥哥。。。。太。。。太大了。。。。宝儿快。。。。快吃不下了。。。。啊嗯。。。。”  
“宝儿可以的，宝儿每天都吃呢。”  
许昕的每一次用力都带动着方博的性器插入周雨，周雨舒服的眼泪都流了出来。  
“啊啊。。。。博儿哥。。。。啊啊。。。。。不行。。。不行了。。。。。”  
“许昕。。。。许昕哥哥。。。。。宝儿。。。宝儿要坏了。。。。啊啊。。。。”  
两个宝贝一起叫床的声音刺激到了许昕，频临射精边缘许昕按住方博的腿更快速的抽动了起来，每每都插到了最深的地方，激的方博想收拢腿却奈何被许昕按着无法动弹。  
经过将近百下的抽动许昕才将第二次的精液全部射到了方博的花心深处，方博也将自己的射到了周雨体内，周雨的也射到方博的身上。  
“许昕哥哥好坏，都说不要了还弄。”周雨蹭着方博的脸蛋撒娇抱怨着。“他有弄疼博儿哥么？”  
“你是初次自然会疼些，我那时候也。。。。。”说到一半方博脸红的起来。  
想到他那次洞房花烛夜许昕哥哥就让他穿了一件大红色的喜服在屋子里能做的地方都做了遍，任凭他哭着喊着求着许昕都不放开，最可气人的偏偏许昕哥哥还说他这样最好看，偏要穿着喜服做，结果那件喜服上沾满了两人的东西，直到现在方博看见那喜服都还会脸红。  
“两宝贝说什么悄悄话呢？这么精神不如我们再来一次？”许昕从方博体内抽了出来还带出些许精液，许昕取了干净的布给两宝贝清理了下。  
“你还没够么？”周雨趴在许昕身上方博则靠在了许昕肩头。  
“你看看哥哥软了没有。”  
周雨回过头用手戳了下那东西还硬邦邦的“那怎么办？我。。。我受不了了，要不你让博儿哥来。”  
方博连忙摇头埋在许昕脖子里，早上就被许昕压在床上来了一次还没休息够刚才自己多管闲事又被拉了进来，现下他的腰也酸着呢。  
“用嘴来一次。”  
方博听了咬了下许昕脖子上的细肉，“小雨没做过。”  
“博儿哥教我我就会了。”  
“你真要学？”  
周雨点头，他想让许昕哥哥舒服。  
方博拉着周雨凑到许昕的阴茎前伸出舌头细细的画着那巨物的轮廓，从底部到龟头一点一点的往上舔，一路留下的口水在烛光照耀下显得油亮，方博舔了一圈后张嘴含住许昕的龟头舌尖在龟头打着圈，许昕舒服的比起眼享受着宝贝的服侍。  
方博含着许昕的阴茎吞吐着，周雨在一旁仔细的看着学。每当阴茎从方博嘴里出来的时候都会发出一记声响，从嘴里滴出些许口水沾到龟头上随即方博再次含住重复之前的动作，如此重复许昕的阴茎被弄的非常湿滑，就如同插在他们肉穴里一般。  
方博吐出阴茎让周雨做，他在旁边舔着阴茎两侧的睾丸，周雨很聪明学的很快，每次许昕都会在周雨含住的时候抬下胯让周雨给自己来深喉，周雨也使坏的用牙齿磨了下许昕，许昕便作乖的不再动躺着让两个宝贝给自己口出来。  
两条小舌将肿胀成紫红色的阴茎舔的粗了一圈，阴茎上的经络都爆了出来，头顶上许昕的呼气声也越来越重。  
“含住它。”许昕拍了拍周雨的屁股。  
周雨听话的含住了许昕的阴茎，许昕按着周雨的头用力的顶了几次便射到了周雨嘴里。由于是第一次周雨还没熟练被许昕的精液呛了口，许昕抱着周雨又亲了会当安抚。而此时躺在身边的大宝儿方博已经轻轻响起了鼾声。怀里的周雨也好不到哪去，已经累的眼都快睁不开了。  
许昕擦了擦周雨嘴角的残留将两个宝贝扶着躺好在床上，轻轻的盖上了被子在两人的额头上吻了一口。  
许昕披上衣服拿着烛火坐到书桌前，从抽屉里拿出两张红色流金纸。

两姓联姻 一堂缔约 良缘永结 匹配同称   
看次日桃花灼灼 宜室宜家 卜他年瓜瓞绵绵 尔昌尔炽  
谨以白头之约 书向鸿笺 好将红叶之盟 载明鸳谱  
此证  
结婚人 许昕  
方博

嘉礼初成 良缘遂缔 情敦鹣鲽 愿相见之如宾  
祥叶螽麟 定克昌于厥后 同心同德 宜室宜家  
永结鸾俦 共盟鸳蝶  
此证  
结婚人 许昕  
周雨   
从今以后我许昕便是你们的夫、你们的君、你们的天，你们委身于我此生必定不辜负此番情谊，洞房花烛立此婚书为证。


End file.
